


Mint

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Humor, Minor Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Partial Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Maybe this could be their happy ending.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Femslash February





	Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Something very short and sweet for today! Today is Day 16 " _Lace_ " for [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you)! Any thoughts welcomed!

*

Maybe this could be their happy ending.

Karolina strips out of her thin, lacy nightgown, dipping into Nico's bath. One of the mint green bathbombs still frizzes.

She reaches for Nico across an old, porcelain tub, bare-breasted like her girlfriend and upright, their fingers hooking each other. Chase managed to pry himself away from Gert's lips long enough to help Alex fix their plumbing in the Hostel. Without breaking anything _further_. Thank Goddess. It's not often, Nico admits — but sometimes these cishets were actually useful.

"I lamp you," Karolina murmurs, grinning, hovering against Nico's bare-scrubbed, smiling mouth.

"Lamp you too."

*


End file.
